The invention relates to an ABS wherein the vehicle reference speed is determined using the signal of a vehicle acceleration sensor when an instability occurs.
Such an anti-lock brake control system is known from DE 37 07 235.6. In this publication, the deceleration of the vehicle determined with the acceleration sensor determines the decrease in the reference speed in the case of instability of the wheels (e.g. wheel slip).